


Bonded by Destiny

by NoSarcasmForYou



Series: Ganlink Nonsense [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, crack - Fandom
Genre: English isn't my first language okay?, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Too many sword puns, Verbal Humiliation, dub con, hold on to your butts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSarcasmForYou/pseuds/NoSarcasmForYou
Summary: Set after "An Unexpected Development". Things just aren't going as expected for the Gerudo King.





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a lot, and I mean a lot of BoTW and was disappointed by the lack of Ganondorf (Calamity Ganon doesn't count) so I decided to write more Ganlink stuff.

_Tight hot walls enveloping him an almost painful embrace. Soft gasps reaching his ears with each of his thrusts. Blue eyes fixed on his as a small pink tongue darted over swollen, bitten lips…_

The sound of metal clattering on stone snapped Ganondorf out of his thoughts as he quickly turned his attention to the Gerudo guard currently picking up the shield he had ‘accidentally’ dropped.

 

“My King?” She asked, voice clipped. She had asked him a question, that much was obvious, and by the barely masked look of impatience in her face, it wasn’t the first time.

 

“Yes”

 

“Yes?” She asked again, exchanging a look with the purple bokoblin standing just a few feet away.

 

“ _Maleena_ ” The Gerudo King moved as if to stand, though he didn’t complete the motion. In part because Maleena nodded stiffly and walked away without another word and also because doing so would make obvious the kind of thoughts that had captured his attention.

 

Once the King of Evil was alone, brought a large hand to his face and sighed.

 

To say that things hadn’t gone as expected since his… encounter with the little twink of time would be an understatement.

 

His sister’s comments he could deal with, even though he sorely wished to know how they knew he had ‘finally sheathed his sword’. He could even deal with how the comments had gone from amused to annoyed as his mood worsened. Chitchat we was used to and, annoying as it was, he could live with it.

 

It was the dreams that haunted him.

 

Night after night he would wake with a start, erection hot and heavy against his stomach, while images of pale smooth thighs and soft blonde hair danced around his head.

 

Night after night he’d try to will his traitorous erection away only to finally cave in and get off with angry strokes and thoughts of a certain Hylian.

Worst of all, no spell or potion seemed to get rid of those dreams. At best, they’d get rid of his memories of the dream, but after waking up to sticky sheets twice in a row he decided it was better to keep his humiliation to himself.

 

It was infuriating.

 

With a final resigned sigh, the Gerudo King rose to his feet, adjusted himself and stormed to his chambers.


	2. Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up as soon as I figure out some stuff. 
> 
> Read the end notes for more detail.

Ganondorf woke up with the knowledge that someone was watching him.

 

It was as real of a feeling as the solid mattress beneath his form and the cool desert breeze coming from the embrasures on the walls.  

 

He kept his breathing slow and collected as he tried to locate the intruder in the darkness. He could slay them with a burst of magic, but he couldn’t do that if he didn’t knew where they were.

 

There was barely any light in the room but his gaze fell on the small figure standing by the door in a matter of seconds.

 

“ _You"_ The words escaped him in a hiss as he quickly drew up to his full height. Not only did the little twink appeared in all his dreams but now he had the nerve to break into his fortress and sneak into his chambers?

 

Before he knew it, dark magic was crackling between his fingers, gathering into a ball. It wouldn’t be enough to slay the Hero, but it would prevent him from drawing his sword fast enough and in such close quarters…

 

Wait, why was the hero _not_ getting ready to fight? Why was he just standing there?

 

The light emanating from his own hand gave him part of the answer, in the shape of dark circles under the Hero’s eyes and a faint blush coloring the boy’s skin, but it was the Hero’s eyes that really held the key.

 

In those blue orbs he found the same look he saw every time he looked at the mirror after his dreams: Resignation, disgust and a healthy dose of lust.

 

Oh… _ohh._

“So you came for more” He said, before he could even stop himself. He could end this now. The Hero was unprotected and at a clear disadvantage; Even if the fight turned south, he could have a dozen of guards and soldiers surround and attack the kid in a matter of seconds and yet…

 

The ball of energy disappeared from his hand as the candles and torches in the room came to life, bathing the chambers in as soft orange light that made the Hero look even more flushed.

 

The Gerudo King sat on his bed once again and regarded the kid with a smirk. In truth, he couldn’t believe the Hero was _actually_ there, but he knew better than to make it obvious.

 

“I knew you couldn’t stay away for long, _Hero_ ” The kid flinched at the way he spat his title, but refused to move from his spot. “I know a wanton little cockslut when I see one”

 

His words caused the kid to blush even harder but he still wouldn’t move from his spot.

 

Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, the Gerudo King patted the bed in silent invitation and watched as conflicting emotions fought in the kid’s face before the Hylian moved forward, quickly undoing his breaches.

 

“Oh no. Not this time” Said Ganondorf, his words causing the kid to stop, hands still hovering over his obviously hard, if small, cock. “I did that last time. Now it’s your turn”

 

With that, he undid his own pants and pulled himself out. He was only half hard, but he brought himself to full hardness with lazy strokes, smirking at the way the Hero regarded his cock with a mixture of curiosity and self-disgust.

 

“Well?” He asked, glancing down at his hardening cock. “It’s not going to suck itself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized I have no idea how to write from the POV of someone receiving a blowjob, so I'll have to do some research before posting the next chapter. 
> 
> It shouldn't take too long.


	3. Sword Handling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded blowjob scene.

For a moment, nothing happened.

The Hero simply stood there, hands falling to his sides. Then, as if a switch had been activated he gave a nod and moved, closing the distance between them as he drew his sword.

Ganondorf had a brief moment of panic at the sight, though it vanished as soon as the kid knelt between his legs, giving him a look that screamed 'I'm horny, not stupid'.

Still, even with the sacred blade ready to strike, the kid was at a disadvantage. It would be so, so easy to reach forward and snap that fragile neck with a twist of his wrist and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Later, he promised himself, once he had ruined the Hero's mouth.

"What's the matter, Hero? It's not the first time you've seen it and I know for a fact you're skilled with your mouth" The Hylian bared his teeth as his only answer, the Gerudo did the only thing he could think of and slapped him with his cock.

The effect was instantaneous, and when the kid drew up and opened his mouth, to complain no doubt, the Gerudo King simply slid his cock in and started moving with shallow thrusts.

It was a tight fit, the Hero barely managing to take into his mouth the head and first couple of inches, but it was better than anything he could’ve imagined. Here he was, the Chosen Hero, willingly kneeling between his sworn enemy’s legs, putting those Goddess-given cocksucking lips to their intended purpose.

Intoxicating didn't even begin to describe it and it got even better when the little Hylian started cooperating, soft pink tongue drawing circles over his slit.

When the kid drew back, spit on his hand and wrapped it around what his mouth couldn't cover, it became apparent this wasn't the first time the kid had done something like this, and while he seemed to be having problems with the size, he seemed enticed by the challenge. 

 

Once it was obvious the kid wasn’t going anywhere, he spread his legs even further and began to relax, enjoying the sight of his cock sinking into the Hero’s mouth. 

 

The clatter of metal against stone caught his attention, though he didn’t think much of it until a second hand joined the first, stroking in unison as the Avatar of Courage struggled to take more into his mouth. 

 

‘This is it’ The Gerudo King Thought ‘This is my chance’.

 

The kid was defenseless, far too distracted by worshipping his cock. He could kill him now. Kill him, take over Hyrule and finally,  _ finally  _ get rid of those annoying dreams. 

 

He slowly moved his hand to the Hero’s head as to not alert him, but as soon as he made contact something changed in the little Hylian who looked up at him, winked and bent down to kiss his balls. 

 

Link was the Hero Chosen by The Goddesses alright, and now he knew why.

 

His plans to kill the shrimp vanished, the Gerudo King gripped the hylian by the hair and held him against his sack, whispering prayers as that clever little twink lapped and mouthed at his balls. 

 

By Hylia, the kid was good. Good enough that he quickly lost track of everything that was going on. That clever little mouth kept moving, worshipping his heavy sack, licking up his length and trying to swallow as much of him as possible… and those hands, those hands! 

 

Whoever taught the kid to handle a sword deserved an award.

 

It was easy to lose himself in the pleasure after that, the growing heat pooling in his stomach too much of a distraction to pay attention to everything that was going on. 

 

“That’s right you little slut, keep going” He growled through clenched teeth, thrusting against the Hero’s face, smearing the pale skin with precum. He was close,  _ so  _ close, and the thought of painting that fair face with his seed was only spurring him on further.

 

His orgasm hit him without warning and with a barely human roar he came all over Hylia’s Chosen Hero, thick ropes of cum falling on the Hero’s face and hair as his hips thrusted forward with each pulse of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that was harder than expected.


End file.
